


perfect ending of a perfect day

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ANOTHER BALCONY SCENE - CHRISTMAS EDITION, F/M, Gen, IT'S MARICHAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: our cheeks are nice and rosy, and comfy cozy are we
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Chat Noir
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Kudos: 49





	perfect ending of a perfect day

Chat Noir was whistling a happy tune as he jumped across rooftops. While he loved patrols with his Lady, messing around and playing an intense game of Tag, tonight was his night. 

He was wearing a warm red hoodie Ladybug had given him when his birth month began (they couldn't share each other's birthdays, just knowing the month itself was already enough to make Ladybug nervous), along with the green scarf she had given him last week. (It was nicer and warmer than any designer scarf he had in his closet.) 

It wasn't snowing, but it was cold enough he could see his breath in front of his face like smoke every time he breathed. 

He didn't have a designated route tonight, just doing a circuit around the arrondissement, and then flipping off to a different direction. 

It was fine, it was too cold for anything to happen. (He supposes Papillon also doesn't do well with the cold like his Lady.) There wasn't even any petty crime for him to stop. 

Paris was safe. 

Still, it fills her people with relief when at least one of her magical protectors patrolled during the nighttime.

He hums an anime opening as he continues running, a vaguely familiar path before him. He lets his feet take him to wherever this familiar path leads. 

When the smell of cocoa and cinnamon hits his nose, he knows immediately where his feet have dragged him, ears flicking upwards when he sees a familiar face leaning against the balcony railing. 

She's got a mug of hot cocoa warming her hands. She hasn't noticed him yet, and he really doesn't want to surprise her and make her drop the mug. She would have his hide, and then forbid him from ever coming over again. (Which would be a shame because Chat Noir had a better chance of getting closer with her than his civilian self does, what with the whole her having been in love with his hero persona. His civilian self talking to her would have been met with apoplectic mumbling. Was she still holding a grudge against him for the gum scenario? He didn't know how else to apologize for that.)

He purposefully makes enough noise when he lands on the roof just before her balcony. She looks towards him, her mouth forming a small 'o' in surprise. 

"Bonsoir, Princesse." He calls out, and then jumps to her balcony railing, sitting on it beside her. 

A small smile is on her lips, "Bonsoir, Chat Noir. Out on patrol?" 

He nods, readjusting his scarf. 

"What are you doing still up, Princesse?" 

She looks into her mug, sighing. "I can't sleep." 

"Is there a problem?" He didn't think she was having any problems a while ago. In fact, she was very energetic today. One of the rare days where she was earlier than him to class. 

"Not a problem, more like... I'm restless? I have so much pent-up energy in me, I don't know how to burn it off. I've tried to design about five different dresses, hats, and dress shirts, but it seems I also have designer's block." She takes another sip of her cocoa, another sigh escaping her lips.

"So now, I'm trying to see if hot cocoa will be enough to make me sleepy." 

"Out in the cold?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"The cold makes me sleepy." 

He's pretty sure there's something flawed about that logic, but doesn't question it.

"That's a nice scarf you have there." 

He smiles fondly at the scarf, running a claw against it. (He doesn't have to worry about any of his claws getting stuck in it, his Lady is amazing.) "Thanks. Ladybug gave it to me last week." 

She smiles sweetly, "That's nice of her." 

"Yes, it really is." He agrees with a happy grin. It's almost a better scarf than the one his father gave him for his birthday two years ago. Almost. 

They sit together in comfortable silence, the only sound between them is her blowing against her mug and taking sips.

He readjusts his scarf again. 

"Hey, Chat Noir?" 

"Hm?" 

"Ah... nevermind." 

He turns to look at her, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Would you like to come in and have a snack? I know you still have patrol but... well. It's quiet tonight." She flushes a little, "You don't have to say yes, though. I know you must be busy." ( _I have no idea why I'm offering, oh god, please ignore me_ , her eyes almost say.) 

He gives her a fond smile.

"I'd love to, Princesse." ( _I don't mind at all._ ) 

Her answering smile is as brilliant as the sun.

Tonight was his night, but he supposes he doesn't mind spending it with some good company.


End file.
